


Отец

by keepfacepalm



Series: This is how you remind me... of what I really am [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Jim Kirk is not happy with this shit, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, Reaper!Bones, slight AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm





	Отец

Леонард МакКой не ожидает ничего особенного от преступника, которого Кирк все же притащил на корабль. И именно поэтому чуть не спотыкается, увидев, кто стоит за стеклом.  
"Невозможно", – думает Боунз.  
"За что это моя жизнь", – думает доктор МакКой.  
"Ну еб твою мать", – думает Джон Гримм.  
"Началось", – думает Жнец.  
– Здравствуй, отец, – улыбка – открытая, искренняя, счастливая улыбка – озаряет лицо Хана.  
"Я тебе не отец", – хочет привычно молча взвыть Жнец.  
Хах. Он никогда не был способен сказать это вслух.

_После Олдувая… он не успел вовремя унести ноги. Сразу же по возвращении его поймали и заперли в лаборатории. Слава богу, ученым в кои-то веки хватило ума не наступать на одни и те же грабли дважды, поэтому эпический провал с С24 не пытался повторить никто. Вместо этого из его крови была синтезирована сыворотка, создающая сверхлюдей. Результат получился слабее оригинала, но по крайней мере никто не мутировал и не пытался сожрать все живое._  
Однако, как и в первый раз, люди выбрали крайне неудачные объекты для того, чтобы наградить их сверхспособностями.  
Дети. Подобранные на улицах, воспитанные в приютах. Изломанные, озлобленные. Те, кого никогда не любили. Лишь обучали для того, чтобы сделать идеальным инструментом в чужих руках.  
Неудивительно, что, вырвавшись на свободу, они залили континенты кровью, начав самую страшную резню в истории человечества – Евгенические войны.  
Люди считали, что Джон Гримм должен был остановить тех, кого они создали из его генокода.  
Хан и остальные хотели, чтобы их прародитель, их отец, первый из них, сильнейший из них, занял причитающееся ему место среди своих детей.  
Джон Гримм мечтал вернуться в прошлое и сдохнуть вместе с Сарджем от взрыва гранаты. 

– Я так рад видеть тебя, отец… – в голосе Хана слышится все то, что преследует Жнеца в кошмарах уже больше столетия: любовь, восхищение, преклонение.  
 _Они впервые встретились, когда Хану было девять. Джон, сердце которого обливалось кровью от созерцания ребенка на лабораторном столе, честно пытался сделать жизнь "образца номер 1" чуть более сносной. Приносил игрушки и книги, рассказывал истории на ночь, неловко пытался играть, развлекать, успокаивать. Это продолжалось несколько месяцев, но потом Хана признали пригодным для введения ему сыворотки, а Жнеца отправили на бесконечные миссии во имя Всеобщего Блага.  
Вторая встреча состоялась гораздо позже, когда война уже набирала обороты. Хан не забыл единственного взрослого, проявившего к нему участие. Не забыл, чьей крови он обязан своими способностями.  
И когда они встретились, Джон Гримм впервые услышал это "Отец", произнесенное полным обожания и незамутненной радости голосом.  
Устранить угрозу человечеству рука Жнеца не поднялась._

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал. Прости, что сомневался в тебе.  
 _Хан всегда оправдывал любые его действия. Видел только то, что хотел видеть – полное нежелание Джона убить его, несмотря на десятки предоставленных возможностей. И эта вера – чистая, непоколебимая – каждый раз разрывала Гримму сердце. Даже после того, как количество жертв начало исчисляться миллионами, он не мог заставить себя уничтожить этого ребенка. Даже после того, как война окончилась победой людей, он вывернулся наизнанку, но добился, чтобы Хан и остальные выжившие были помещены в стазис в криокапсулы, а не казнены._

– Я взял твое имя, отец!  
 _Джон Гримм. Джон Харрисон._  
Вот оно, наследие Жнеца. Сверхлюди, не желающие простить человечеству причиненную несправедливость. Неважно, что все виновные давно мертвы.  
Все это – Евгенические войны, взрыв в секции 31, смерть адмирала Пайка – его вина. Он не смог защитить секреты, хранящиеся в его крови. Не сумел вовремя спасти этих несчастных детей. Не убил их, даже когда уже стало ясно, что по доброй воле они резню не прекратят. Не допустил их казни, хотя они того заслуживали.  
По-хорошему, он должен был быть похоронен в руинах Олдувая, вместе с родителями, вместе со своим отрядом. Так было бы лучше для всех. Но сначала он хотел спасти Сэм, потом самоубийство казалось недостойным выходом, и в итоге стало слишком поздно – все вышло из-под контроля.

Леонард МаКой стоит, сжимая руки в кулаки. Хан улыбается, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. И в наступившей тишине, как начало очередного конца, голос Джима Кирка:  
– Боунз? Боунз, что, черт побери, все это значит?!


End file.
